hungry_lightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trophy Case
'Trophy Case' The third track in Justin's Rap album "Dear Rudiff" Theories I think this song covers the unethical therapists and doctors that don't actually try to help you, but instead, just give you medicine to "fix you". It also covers how when Prilly was a child and killed little animals with Rudiff. This lead to them picking up a prostitute of the street and killing her and doing vile things to her. ☀If you want to put your theories here, go for it. Anyone can edit it. - Takatoose I think this song also shows that Prilly doesn't really listen. Where it says "Let go? Bitch, I've ex-communicated like everyone!" it shows that although the character didn't actually say it in the song, within the story, Barbara tells Prilly to let go. Rudiff has been off the grid for 10 years, and I don't really know what happened my theory on "Silver Lining", but I think she realizes that there is no way this will turn out good for Prilly. He keeps looking to his long lost friend for help, but friendships that don't stay together will lose the connection. Prilly refuses to listen because he thinks writing Rudiff will help him, but Barbara knows better, even though he doesn't. -Bassmaster your own theory here if you like, if you do, please put this below your theory so people know. Lyrics PRILLY T: Aye bro, is that your car? MAN: Yea. PRILLY T: Well, can you move it? This is where I usually park, thanks. Shit… why am I here again? I don’t even know, I hate this place. Is this your first time? MAN: What’s your problem? PRILLY T: My problem? Umm… I got a call from my shrink, She said she think it be time for a checkup I told her no more medication That’s how she keep me in inviso-fucking handcuffs Get down to real deep shit Bitch, you better man-up! I said I’m not going back, But she be pulling like crack rock Attack dog—I turn into if I don’t listen I got a creature in me, and he been sneaking around Saying things, doing things you would probably frown upon, bro MAN: You’re crazy, man. PRILLY T: What, you think I’d make that up? MAN: Yea. PRILLY T: Nigga, fuck you. I got real problems. MAN: Whatever you say, man. PRILLY T: You’re my biggest one, right now. You and this nasty elevator. This elevator smell like piss and smoke You’d think they’d keep it clean, Lest they wanna go and trigger someone Last time I’s here, I heard they had a situation One of the doctors had been fucking with his patients I know, it’s messed up! Like, how you get your license and shit? You’d think they’d have a test for that And we’re the stupid ones? Shit, all these doctors, bro, they be on the same boat They helping us to help themselves not to knife their own throats Ice cold—I’m told, but they on a different level A flip switch—clicked She said it hit like a rebel Revel in animus An animal standing this close to the glass will crack And that’s why I’m a stupid one BARBARA; Hey, Prilly. PRILLY T: Hey, Barbara. BARBARA: How are you? PRILLY T: I been pretty great. BARBARA: I’ve been calling you. PRILLY T: I know I haven’t picked up my phone—I been a’ flaking… BARBARA: Are you avoiding me? PRILLY T: I’m not avoiding you. I just got more important shit to do BARBARA: Like what? PRILLY T: I don’t know, like… shit? Still writing Rudiff, yea Naw, he hasn’t wrote me back He’s a busy fucking dude! Ain’t got time for my bitching and complaining Entertaining as it is, I’m like a fucking cloud puking problems on his head Completely understandable, the nigga wants to bathe in some sun Let go? Bitch, I’ve excommunicated like… everyone I write to Rudiff ‘cause he understands He was there! You was sitting in your comfy doctor chair Eating snacks, tryna’ crack people’s heads If I told you half the shit that I thought, you’d probably end up dead I don’t want your medication, bitch Do your fucking job! I don’t wanna be a zombie, I just wanna feel normal again Ice cold—I’m told, but they on a different level A flip switch—clicked She said it hit like a rebel Revel in animus An animal standing this close to the glass will crack And that’s why I’m a stupid one We can’t let of our problems, they made their home We like to hold ‘em like a trophy -Keep ‘em close to our hearts Makes me feel special Knowing nobody else has seen what I’ve seen And that’s why I’m a stupid one I could take you down deeper... I could be the escort... But when that darkness gets thicker, don’t call mission abort I’m sorry, but if you really wanna’ help me You’ll try to tag along So take a breath, we going under... When I was seven years old, I took a slingshot And killed a baby robin—shot a toad with a pellet gun It’s not that weird, children do that all the time What makes me different is I kept the bodies in my pillowcase... I thought the smell they made was soothing And Rudiff? He lived right down the street He was also into killing helpless animals And people start to notice when their pets is going missing That’s when we started up the fishing See, people throw a fit When Mr. Fluffles has his fucking head ripped off But no one cares when you cut up a fish, Rip out its guts, stomp it, smash on it tree Yo, Rudiff took a bite and had the gills between his teeth But it wasn’t enough When I was just seventeen, We found this hooker, and we picked her up off of the street He strangled her, and sawed her head off with a butter knife Then he stuck his dick inside her throat hole and climaxed And me? I watched it like a fucking imax I was so impressed! Thinking, “Man… I need to try that shit!” That’s why I write him, fuck! Got me excited! Nobody has the bond that we have Nigga, we brothers for life Ice cold—I’m told, but they on a different level A flip switch—clicked She said it hit like a rebel Revel in animus An animal standing this close to the glass will crack And that’s why I’m a stupid one We can’t let of our problems, they made their home We like to hold ‘em like a trophy -Keep ‘em close to our hearts Makes me feel special Knowing nobody else has seen what I’ve seen And that’s why I’m a stupid one Hey, guess who’s getting fucked up tonight? Fucking bitch. Category:Songs Category:Dear Rudiff